Oh God, I'm in Love
by saramandajackiebffs
Summary: Bella and Danny are orphan twins, and are ruining each other's lives. Both of them start to get along, and help each other fall in love. Their parents show up and DRAMA ensues! Read it NOW! All human rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**LOL I couldn't resist! In case you didn't know, I, Jackie write the stories and Sara edits them, which is harder than you may think. Amanda used to do everything else, but she moved, and Sara is moving TOMORROW, so it's just going to be me. If I make mistakes, please don't hurt me.**

**Note: This is NOT the basic Twilight story. I took creative liberty and changed quite a few things. These things include Bella's personality. She is no longer the sweet, innocent girl portrayed by Stephenie Meyer. That's the point of Fan Fiction, people. I cannot write a story like Twilight without centering it on a girl who can hold her own and kick some serious butt. Speaking of Twilight, it's time for my:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters that appear both here and in the Twilight saga. Those belong to SM. I also have NO idea how to write a disclaimer, so hopefully that's good enough for you. **

**Bella's Point of View**

Every little girl wants to be world famous at seventeen. Admit it. Sure, it sucked when the press got crazy. This was most of the time.

I remember once, _People_ magazine camped outside my house. Bella was not happy. I had to be restrained by my step father; Phil had to stop me from attacking them. As you can see, I have a problem with my temper. It got a girl who was regularly featured in the tabloids into a lot of trouble.

I was famous because of my real father, James (**A/N not the same James in the real book)**. He had left me the richest heiress in North America. I was probably richer than everyone in South America too. And Antarctica. You get the idea.

I didn't want all this money. I spent a large part of it buying stuff for my uncle Charlie, whom I considered a father. Heck, I even _called_ him "Dad". Thanks to me, he now had a mansion, a fifty-two inch LCD (**A/N that's what I have)**, and a whole bunch of other things. I lost track.

So, I, Isabella Marie Swan was going to live in Forks, Washington. The press was going nuts. Lots of stuff happened, blah, blah, blah. I'm not going to bore you with the details. What you'll be interested in happened on my very first day of public school.

**Edward's Point of View**

The famous Bella Swan was coming to Forks. Eep. Please note the sarcasm.

Okay, maybe I was being mean. But seriously, she was just inheriting a lot of money. Probably a bubblehead or coming with a huge ego. Though, I had to admit, she _was_ incredibly hot. I mean, gorgeous. What I was _really_ interested in was her car. It must be amazing. The richest woman in the world, without an amazing car? Come _on._

**Bella's Point of View**

I came to school in a white limousine. White has always been my favorite color, even though technically it isn't a color. It symbolizes purity. I guess that tells you something about me.

I got to school to be greeted by my best friends in the whole world! "Oh _crap_." I said under my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to someyouprobablydontknow for being the only person to review my last chapter! Now, she is all specialific and I know that isn't a word but OH WELL. The other one is Edward of course. No romance for a while, sorry. I'm going to Cairo for the next month because of my daddy's research project and I asked to come with him. I will keep writing, and if I can get to a computer I will update. He's researching the poorer class, though, so I doubt it. However, when I come back you will get a reward of a whole bunch of new chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?????????  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's Point of View  
**

My brothers, Danny and Nick. Nick was pretty awesome most of the time, but Danny was.......not. Why the HELL did he have to come after me? We hate each other! He betrayed that hate! Wait, does that even make sense? Probably not, but-oh now I'm rambling.

I ran to Nick and hugged him, hard. We talked a little, and he asked me if I was wearing lip gloss. I told him it was lip balm. He laughed so loud, but I have no idea why. I was doing my best to ignore Danny and the LEAST he could do was the same. But _no_, he had to come up to me. I hate him. Did I mention that?

"Hey sis"

"Do I know you?"

"Very funny."

"I fail to see what is funny about this. Why couldn't you stay in Phoenix?"

"Well, I needed a new girl and you get tired of plastic Barbies after a while."

"That's very admir-WAIT that's _my _term! You just came here to make my life miserable, didn't you?"

He wasn't listening, as usual. Grrrrrrrr. Did I mention that I really don't like him? I looked to see what he was looking at and I saw HER. She was absolutely positively GORGEOUS.

She had tan skin and golden brown hair. Her eyes were HUGE and dark blue. I can't describe her properly. Let's just say, I am a world-renowned beauty, and I felt dowdy and plain next to her. She was my brother's newest prey.

**Rachel's Point of View**

I walked forward and tried my best not to roll my eyes when I saw Edward gaping at Bella Swan. Thankfully, she didn't notice. I grabbed the back of his shirt and started pulling. "Idiot." I muttered.

"What?" he complained.

I couldn't _believe_ I had to explain this to him. "Look, you have to be politely disinterested in her! Edward, that's the only way she'll notice you. You have to do what everyone else _isn't _doing."

He didn't get it, because he's a guy and they don't get much of anything. Thankfully, Coach called him for before school basketball practice. Apparently, they had a new player, Danny Swan. Not as famous as his sister, since she's a singer as well as an heiress, but a sports star and ladies man. Those people are all the same. So not interested. Although he is really cute....._STOP IT NOW RACHEL SARAH CLAVIN_. I thought to myself firmly. The last thing I needed was another Jason.

"Hey!" called a voice. I turned and saw Bella Swan coming towards me with a smile on her face. _Of course_. I must look like such an idiot standing in the middle of the parking lot. I felt a blush coloring my cheeks. _Great._

"An easy blusher too huh? That's a relief, I thought I'd be the only one." Bella Swan, easily embarrassed? Wow, now _that_ was totally messed up.

I nodded. She held out her hand. "Bella Marie Swan"

I laughed. "I know. My name is Rachel Sarah Clavin."

She grinned too then abruptly became serious. "I suppose you're wondering why I came here...."

**Bella Point of View**

I explained everything to her and she didn't look surprised. "Not interested," she told me.

I smiled. "I knew I liked you."

After Ms. Cope, the office secretary gave me all the paperwork, Rachel dragged me to my locker. Hers was on the opposite end of the school. Fanfriggin'tastic. Please note the sarcasm. I told her that and she grinned.

"You're next to a friend of mine who will be _so_ glad to see you."

"What!" I asked her, alarmed. She merely giggled and waved as she ran away. What the heck did she mean?

I turned to my locker and started unloading my stuff. Despite being, well, _me, _I was very ungirly. I prefered lip balm to lip gloss, and wore jeans and T shirts. I'm explaining this because I didn't have a mirror, and I didn't have a warning.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder and said, "My locker is next to yours. I'm Edward Cullen."

I turned around and saw a Greek god smiled crookedly down at me.

**Dudes! I got all of one review for my last chapter! Come on! Until I get ten reviews, no update. Sorry to Rachel who actually did write two sentences. It's not that hard.**


	3. Sorry All!

**Sorry! I won't be updating for a while. My mom just died and I'm depressed. Every time I pick up my pen, the words won't come out. I'm really sorry and I know all you awesome people will understand.**

**Love,**

**Jackie  
**


End file.
